Battery Fusion Chargers
The Battery Fusion Chargers or simply Chargers, are the small, battery-like devices utilized by the Dino Fusion Rangers. They are developed by Nina Elle to harness the immense power of the Fusion Energems. To activate one, a Rangers presses down on a button on the negative side of the Charger, building the charge. The Battery Fusion Chargers can summon their respective Zords as well as access special abilities, weapons, and power-ups. When in combat, the Chargers are stored in the Dino Comm, a belt buckle that serves as a utility storage unit and communicator. When not in use, the Battery Fusion Chargers are replenished by the Energems in a special charging bay also developed by Nina Elle. Gallery Battery Fusion Chargers Main Chargers= These chargers are the main chargers of the Dino Fusion Rangers. Each Ranger has three aesthetically identical Dino Chargers stored in their Dino Com, with each giving access to their main transformation, Dino Steel mode, and their respective Zords. Zyudenchi 1.jpg|T-Rex Charger (Tyranno Gunn) Zyudenchi 2.jpg|Para Charger (Para Isabella) Zyudenchi 3.jpg|Stego Charger (Stego Steele) Zyudenchi 4.jpg|Raptor Charger (Raptor Diesel) Zyudenchi 5.jpg|Tricera Charger (Tricera Jesse) Zyudenchi 6.jpg|Ptera Charger (Ptera Williams) Zyudenchi 7.jpg|Ankylo Charger (Ankylo Ferrara) Zyudenchi 8.jpg|Pachy Charger (Pachy Deen) Zyudenchi 9.jpg|Plesio Charger (Plesio Marcus) Zyudenchi 10.jpg|Titano Charger (Titano Yahshua) Zyudenchi 00.jpg|Spino Charger (Spino Holmes) |-| Auxiliary Chargers= When used in a Morpher, the following Dino Chargers provide the Bikini Rangers certain powers. Some are conventional, while some are rather unusual. Zyudenchi 11.jpg|Dino Cyclechaser Charger - Conjures a Dino Cyclechaser Zyudenchi 12.jpg|Dino Armor Charger - gives an extra piece of armor on top of the Dino Steel armor Zyudenchi 13.jpg|Dino Spike Charger - Combines the weapons to form the Dino Spike Zyudenchi 14.jpg|Dino Cupid Charger - Makes a victim fall in love Zyudenchi 15.jpg|Dino Blaze Charger - Shoots a stream of fire Zyudenchi 16.jpg|Dino Stretch Charger - Stretches the Tyrannozord's neck to long distances Zyudenchi 17.jpg|Dino Gas Charger - Releases flatulence Zyudenchi 18.jpg|Dino Laugh Charger - Forces a victim to laugh uncontrollably Zyudenchi 19.jpg|Dino Squash Charger - Makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. Zyudenchi 20.jpg|Dino Hypnotize Charger - Causes a victim to be hypnotized Zyudenchi 21.jpg|Dino Gravity Charger - Increases gravity within a considerable radius Zyudenchi 22.jpg|Dino Helio Charger - Inflates user to a balloon-like shape Zyudenchi 23.jpg|Dino Clone Charger - Conjures a doppelganger Zyudenchi V.jpg|Dino Victory Charger - Utilizes the energy of the 5 main Rangers into a single blast Zyudenchi X.jpg|Dino X Charger - Utlizes the energy of the 5 auxiliary Rangers into a single blast Unnamed Orange Dino Charger.png|Unnamed Dino Charger - Restores friendship bonds cut by Shearfear. |-| T-Rex Super Charger= T-Rex Super Charger that can allow Jasmine Jae to access stronger forms. File:Zyudenchi_Carnival.jpg|T-Rex Super Charger |-| Dino Spirits= PRDC T-Rex Zord.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Normal ver.) PRDSC T-Rex Super Charge Zord.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Super Charge ver.) PRDC Para Zord.png|Parasaur PRDC Stego Zord.png|Stegosaurus PRDC Raptor Zord.png|Velociraptor PRDC Tricera Zord.png|Triceratops PRDC Ptera Zord.png|Pteradactyl PRDC Ankylo Zord.png|Ankylosaurus PRDC Pachy Zord.png|Pachyosaurus Plezuon.png|Plesiosaurus PRDSC_Titano_Zord.png|Brachiosaurus (Titanosaurus) Notes *Chargers for the toyline are about one half smaller than the prop chargers and have simply a black or white outlined number instead of a white number outlined in black. The names on the back of the toy chargers have the full name of the dinosaur compared to the back of the prop chargers that have a shortened dinosaur name (i.e. Parasaurolophus vs. Parasaur). In addition, the toy chargers have four "slides" as opposed to two like on the props and Zyudenchi. *The Dino X Charger, known as the Maximum Zyudenchi in Kyoryuger, actually says Maximum on the back of the US toy. This has lead to most fans refering to it as the Maximum Charger. See Also *Zyudenchi - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Dino Chargers - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. See comparison page. **Alternately, see Energems Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices